powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Task. 16: The Water Crystal
is the sixteenth episode of GoGo Sentai Boukenger. It is a conclusion of the mission of the Aqua Crystal Precious, introducing the fifth Auxiliary GoGo Vehicle, the GoGo Jet, and introducing its combination into the ten-piece Ultimate DaiBouken. Synopsis After escaping from Ryuuwon and Naga, Satoru tries to convince Ragi to allow him to help find the Aqua Crystal so that his people's home can be restored. Plot Picking up where Episode 15 left off, Satoru and Naga stop in the forest. Satoru plans to take him to SGS. He won't have it, he thinks he wants to take the remains of the Crystal Document for SGS. Akashi tells him if the owner can safely keep it, it is good enough for SGS. Ragi says he trusts no one anymore. Akashi tells him he won't contact his comrades and asks him where he wants to go to fix his wounds. The four gather and access that Ryuuwon betrayed Ragi. The old man arrives and ask if they know the one who saved Ragi. He introduces himself as Magi, the elder of the Water People. Morio turns sleepy and falls on the ground, waking up. He takes off his mask and goes back to working on the Number 10 GoGo Vehicle. That night, Satoru and Ragi have made a campfire. Ragi puts the pieces of his father's 'Proof of Water' on his hand from his pouch. Ragi says his father wanted him and their people to see the sea. Satoru looks at Ragi's headband and notices he doesn't have his Proof. Back at SGS, Sakura asks Magi why he didn't approve and destroyed part of the Crystal Document. Magi explains people have lost their lives trying to find Aqua Crystal and it is probably in a dangerous place. He admits he doesn't want to let Ragi die. He pleas to the Boukenger to get Ragi back. Back at the camp, Satoru asks Ragi what happened to his Proof of the Water and admits he got rid of it. He explains he wandered the land but his body was weak on land. He fell on the sand and Ryuuwon dropped water from a canteen unto Ragi. Ryuuwon offered him to get the Crystal. Ragi grabbed it and drank it. He continued to explain that Ryuuwon offered him a stronger body but to receive the dragon's power, he had to lose his Proof of the Water. Ryuuwon ask him if he was sure. Ragi said for him, he wanted the ultimate body to get the Water Crystal. Ryuuwon grabbed the gem from his headband and smashed it with his foot. Ragi became his Jaryuu form. In present time, Akashi reminds him that without the Proof, he won't be able to enter his home world ever again. Ragi says he doesn't care as long as the dream of his father and people is fulfilled. Ragi thinks back to when Magi turned the parchment into water. Satoru tells him not to give up and drew the rest of the document on the ground. Ragi asks how he memorized. He asks if he will help him get the Precious. He gets up and says he is after the Aqua Crystal. Satoru gets up and says that no, to be honest reviving the sea excites him and he wants to see the city. Ragi fights him. Satoru says it is not a game to him. Ragi sees the seriousness in his eyes and remembers how he saved him twice. He lets him go and asks if he can trust him. He helps him up and puts the parchment near what Satoru drew. Red contacts the others that he has the location. Magi is shocked. He tells the others to meet at Kasumi Valley in the morning. A Jaryuu minion listened in and relays the info to Ryuuwon and Naga. They prep the three Zorado. The next morning, Akashi says the Precious is in the volacano. They set off to go when Naga arrives. They transform, introduce themselves and fight the Daijinryuu. Naga and Ragi fight. Ragiu falls. Magi arrives. Ragi gets up and continues fighting. He is knocked down again. The Boukenger run to his aid but are blasted by Naga. Naga is about to attack when he is attacked by a fission of water. He is knocked up in the air and falls down. It came from Magi's staff. He admits he was afraid of what he would lose, he didn't give thought to what could be gained. He gives Ragi his blessing to revive the sea and disappears. Red approaches Ragi and asks if he is alright. They bump fists and shake hands. Naga approaches them. He blasts at them and they run towards him without a scratch. They attack at the same time and he goes down. The Zorado arrive and blast at the Boukenger. Naga tells them to retrieve the Precious. Red asks Morio if the Jet is ready. Red summons GoGo Jet and it launches out of the base through a ramp that goes all the way up out. Red and Nagi jump into it. They fight off the Zorado, that is piloted by Jaryuu. They get attacked but the sun blinds the minions and are shot down. Black dons the Acelltector and blast down Naga with the Dual Crasher's Drill Head. Ryuuwon arrives with a bowgun and shoots the fallen monster. The pellet injects Naga with life energy and making him giant. Pink calls the other vehicles. Red and Ragi arrive in the volcano and spot the Aqua Crystal. Nagi lowers down and gets near the crystal. He can't reach it. Ragi thinks back to what Magi said, to revive the city. He grabs the Crystal. Meanwhile, Super DaiBouken headbutts Naga and turns their finisher but he fires breaths them. Just GoGo Jet blasts Naga. Red communicates with them. Morio does too, telling them to try out Ultimate DaiBouken. They punch Naga's face down with the Drill compenent and land safely. Then they destroy him with Ultimate DaiBouken. Nagi places the Aqua Crystal in its rightful place. It gloes and lifts all the sand, revealing the civilization. The water returns. Ragi tries to enter the ocean but is rebuffed because of the stone. He says he doesn't regret it. He heads off and Satoru arrives. They shake hands. Akashi tells him he must feel lonely. He says no, he is just glad that the sea is back. Satoru tells him he had his father's Proof of the Water fixed. Magi told Satoru that a son can inherit it. Satoru hands it to Ragi as a thank you. Ragi looks at it. Satoru places it in his headband. Magi has arrived. He brings out his arms for Ragi to hug him. He runs toward his elder and hugs him. His human face shouts happily. He falls to his knees. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : The 30 Sentai Encyclopedia *'Kousoku Sentai Turboranger': The Boukenger mimic the Turborangers' transformation sequence. After the clips of the show, the Boukenger end up in the uniforms of Musashino Academy, the Turborangers' high school. The Turbo Machines are mentioned in the clips, but Turbo Robo and the other mecha are not. **This is Masumi's third time starting a segment. **Song: "Kousoku Sentai Turboranger (song" performed by Kenta Sato (Riki Honoo (Red Turbo)) **The Musashino Academy uniforms worn by the Boukenger at the end matches the uniform of the high school which the Turboranger attends; this is likewise the same uniform used for the Turboranger entry in the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger ending Super Sentai Hero Getter, where it is worn by Don Dogoier and Ahim de Famille. Errors to be added Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 19, . *'Viewership': 8.1% *Following on the first 9-piece mech combination in Task 11, Ultimate DaiBouken is the first 10-piece mech in Sentai history; this record would remain until the creation of the 12-piece Engine-O G12 in Engine Sentai Go-Onger. *With this episode, the core Boukenger have worn the Acelltector and used the Dual Crasher at least once. Mecha References *Great Evil Dragon Zorad: Bakuryuu TopGaler (Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger). DVD releases GoGo Sentai Boukenger Volume 4 features episodes 13-16: Task 13: The Treasures of Princess Kaguya, Task 14: The Revived Past, Task 15: The Water Metropolis and Task 16: The Water Crystal. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/bouken.html See Also References Category:GoGo Sentai Boukenger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi